Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding machine comprising at least one folding unit which is provided with a plurality of belt-type conveyors, a stop member extending transversely of the conveyors and a plurality of folding rolls disposed below the conveyors and extending parallel thereto, a folding blade adapted to be moved within a gap defined by the folding rolls and a detector device (light barrier).